


Oreo Ecstasy

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Oreos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Dan have their 'lick race' though things turn out more intimate than they originally expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oreo Ecstasy

Dan and Phil began to lick their Oreos to the best of their abilities, Dan was sucking on his harshly, eyeing Phil nervously from the corner of his eye; Dan was determined to win this challenge, the thought of not collecting the post in the mornings made him suck all the harder.

Phil was also eyeing Dan... But not for the same innocent reasons his friend was. Phil's eyes became wider as Dan begin to inadvertently make slurping noises in his attempts to win their race, he closed his eyes in embarrassment as he felt himself becoming hard, silently cursing himself Phil began to try and retain his focus on his own Oreo, but he found he couldn't.. Not with Dan making those delicious sounds, if Phil closed his eyes hard enough he could imagine Dan making the same noises as he sucked on Phil's cock, quiet moaning and intent sucking as he eagerly tried to please Phil. Phil let out a low groan at the tantalising thought..

'Phil, are you alright?' Dan asked, pausing from his Oreo licking to check on his best friend's welfare

Barely able to contain himself, Phil groaned again, a louder groan this time, Dan was confused for a few moments before he began to look down… and discovered a significant bulge in Phil's trousers...

'Oh my god' Dan said, beginning to laugh awkwardly 'Didn't know you liked Oreos that much Phil…' he said, diverting his eyes and continuing to chuckle, hoping to hide his discomfort.

Phil was mortified. Dan had seen his erection. What did he do know? Does he play it off because of the Oreos…? Phil didn't know what to do, Dan was sitting right there…ripe for the taking...

Phil tackled Dan to the bed, beginning to ravish Dan's somewhat tanned skin with small kisses, Dan screamed.

'What the hell!?' Dan shouted as Phil quietened his friend with a kiss, Dan's cries became muffled. ..he tasted Oreo from Phil's kiss.

Phil quickly broke the kiss, looking extremely frightened and mortified 'I'm so sorry!' he said, not even able to look at Dan 'I don't know what came over me!' he hid his face in his hands

Dan eyed Phil warily… Why had his best friend just tried to molest him? Dan didn't know… what he did know was that he liked it.

Phil removed his hands from his own face and stared at Dan, trying to understand what his friend was feeling right now, he tilted his head slightly in confusion

Dan kissed Phil with a fiery passion, and Phil returned the kiss with the same amount, they tumbled around on the bed, their erections pressed up against each other through their jeans

'I've got an idea' Dan said, unzipping Phil's jeans and letting his massive pale erection blow in the breeze from the window. Dan grabbed the Oreos and milk Phil had laid out, and began to coat Phil's dick in Oreo cookie.

'What are you doing?' Phil asked, clearly confused… though more than a little turned on

Dan's eyed gleamed mischievously, and he eagerly began to scrape the Oreos off Phil's dick… with his tongue.

Phil moaned in absolute ecstasy 'oh Dan…' he whispered as Dan continued to lick the Oreos of Phil's dick. Dan began to moan beautifully, and slurped at Phil's cock with vigour. Phil couldn't hold it in any longer… years of lust came teaming out of his cock and onto Dan's waiting face. Dan smiled at Phil happily

Phil grabbed a broken piece of Oreo cookie and began to collect his own cum off Dan's face, after the collection he eagerly offered it up to Dan, Dan accepted eagerly and ate the cookies… moaning all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> not srs work btw


End file.
